Yak! Ini Bukan Cinta!
by Ms.Uchiha-sama
Summary: Naru-chan Jatuh cinta? Pertama kalinya lho! The Heck, Namikaze harus jenius dong. Kyuu Nakal ih, gak ngebiarin Naru sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke? Naru Ternya benar-benar Jatuh cinta! Mama, Tolong Naru!
1. Chapter 1 : First Sight uh hu?

**Tittle: Yak! Ini Bukan Cinta!**

**WARNING!: SasuFEMnaru,OOC,Typo,many more**

**Pair: SasuFemNaru,Sasusaku**

**Disclaimer : Masasi Kishimoto dai-sensei**

**Tidak suka? Jangan Baca!**

Ch1: First Sight uh hu?

Kutatap sebuah bangunan besar nan megah dihadapanku dengan wajah kurang yakin. Aku terus mondar-mandir di depan bangunan tersebut dengan sesekali mengacak rambutku, Frustasi.

' DAMN! Kenapa aku bisa dengan seenak jidat memutuskan untuk memasuki sekolah ini. Hah !' Teriak ku dalam hati sembari mengacak-acak rambut pirang panjangku, terlihat beberapa orang memandangku dengan pandangan. '**Kasihan dia, ingin masuk sekolah itu tetapi tidak bisa' **atau **'Kasian sekali gadis itu,mungkin baru saja putus dengan pacarnya' **atau **'Yak! Gadis Gila' **atau **'Mau seragamnya…(?)' **

Aku tak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang memandangku. Aku terus saja mondar-mandir sambil berfikir keras, dahiku berkerut-kerut. Yak! Bila aku berlama-lama seperti ini aku akan menua dengan cepat. Aku terdiam sebentar dan menenangkan pikiranku, hell yeah aku belum ingin tua. Kutundukan kepalaku, merilekskan otot-otot wajahku.

'Ini semua karena dia…'Batinku miris, hah yeah He make me change at all.

_Flashback:_

"_Yak! Kaa-san Naru belum pake sepatu!"_

"_BAKA NARU-CHAN ttebane. Cepat pakai sepatumu, dan makan sarapanmu!"_

"_Kushina! Dimana seragamku?!"_

"_Kyuu-chan jangan galak begitu~"_

"_Rubah,panggil aku dengan sebutan Kaa-san!"_

"_Diam Minato!"_

"_Gyaaa! Kaaha-san hahu hihak hisa hehemuhan hehatuku"_

"_Kushi-chan~ jangan galak-galak"_

"_Cepat Kushina, aku akan terlambat"_

"_Urus dirimu sendiri rubah"_

"_GYAAAAA!"_

_Teriakan dan kegaduhan memenuhi kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki saat ini. PRANG PRONG PRYANG! Dan tiba-tiba keluarlah 2 orang remaja dengan tergesa-gesa berlari menjauhi rumah._

_Namikaze Kyuubi dengan seragam berantakan, roti tersumpal pada mulutnya, rambut berantakan berwarna merah, Iris merah ruby, tas yang berada di pundak, yak! Tipe berandalan. Sedang tergesa-gesa keluar dari rumah kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki tersebut._

_Namikaze Naruto dengan seragam yang sedikit berantakan,rambut pirang panjang yang dikucir 1 ponytail dengan seadanya, Iris mata biru ruby, tas berada di tangan, dan mulut tersumpal oleh roti, juga dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan kediaman tersebut._

_Yah rutinitas kecil biasa di kehidupan Namikaze-Uzumaki kita alihkan lagi ke arah 2 kakak beradik yang sedang tergesa-gesa keluar dari rumah._

"_Yak! Aku duluan!"_

"_Tidak! Aku dulu Kyuu-nii!"_

"_Heh jeruk mengalah!"_

"_Tidak akan Kyuu-nii!" _

"_Sial! Aku sudah telat bocah!"_

"_Naru juga sudah telat!"_

_Akhirnya sang kakak aka Namikaze Kyuubi berhasil berlari lebih dulu_

"_Aku berangkat Kushina!" Teriak Kyuubi dan langsung berlari menjauhi kediaman mereka._

"_Kaa-san! Tou-san! Naru berangkat!" Tak lama kemudian disusul adiknya yang berlari mengikuti sang kakak._

"_Hati-Hati Naru-chan! Kyuu!" Teriak Kushina Uzumaki dari dalam rumah. Hah!Pagi yang ramai sekali._

"_Gyaaa! Aku terlambat ttebayo!" Ujar Naruto sambil terus berlari ke arah sekolahnya, Suna Senior High School. Tapi tiba-tiba …_

_BRAK! BRUK! _

'_Oh shit, siapa yang menabrakku?' Ucap Naruto dalam hati, jengkel. Siapakah penabrak yang membuatnya semakin terlambat ke sekolah._

'_Cih! Coba saja jika ada Kyuu-ni! Mungkin dia akan menghajar orang itu' _

"_Hey! Siapa yang mena…brakku?" Nada perkataan Naruto menurun di tengah-tengah kalimat. Dan akhirnya hanya menyisakan bunyi lirih setelah ia melihat siapa yang menabraknya._

'_Tampan…' Ucapnya dalam hati. Entah kenapa ia terpaku pada mata Onxy yang sekarang memandangnya datar tanpa rasa bersalah. Tunggu? Tanpa rasa bersalah? Menyebalkan sekali orang ini, dan apa-apaan itu rambutnya? Chicken butt? _

_Dan disaat Naruto sedang melamun menatap sang penabrak. Dengan seenak udel Sai yang bodong itu, ia pergi tanpa meminta maaf, THE HECK?! Tanpa minta maaf saudara-saudara! Tentu saja Naruto tidak akan diam saja! Tidak terima? Jelas!_

"_Heh pantat ayam! Kemari kau, setidaknya minta maaf padaku yang sudah kau tabrak!" Teriak Naruto dengan kencang, tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu. Memang dia siapa, Dia Namikaze gitu lho! NAMIKAZE!_

"_Hn" Twich! Twich!_

'_Cih,siapa dia? Benar-benar tidak sopan, walau pun tampan…'_

"_Heh minta maaflah padaku teme!" Ujar Naru lalu ia menarik tangan si penabrak. Otomatis,Si penabrak berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto. Dan terlihat sekali perbedaan tingginya. DEG! Tiba-tiba Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang, Naruto hanya bisa mematung ditempat karena menyaksikan bola mata seindah langit malam milik seseorang yang telah menabraknya._

"_Maaf, dan lepaskan aku dobe!" Ujar sang penabrak dan dengan cepat ia melepaskan genggaman tangan naruto dari lengannya dan segera menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Dan terlihat Naruto masih mematung ditempatnya, masih terpengaruh oleh indahnya bola mata sang pelaku yang menabrak Naruto._

_Terlihat sang penabrak berjalan menjauhi Naruto dengan langakah angkuh, cuek, dan tidak peduli. Akhirnya Naruto pun tersadar dari lamunannya setalah sang pelaku sudah melangkahkan kakinya menjauh hingga tak terlihat oleh jangkuan mata Naru._

'_Huwaa! Kenapa aku bisa melamunkan dia!' Ujar Naruto dalam hati sembari menutup mukanya yang sekarang menjadi semerah tomat. Ia masih terdiam ditempatnya, seakaan ada yang menahannya untuk tidak beranjak dari tempatnya tersebut. Saat ini Naruto tidak bisa menjernihkan pikiran,DAMN! _

_Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat pada name tag yang berada di sebelah dada kiri sang penbrak yang dengan tidak sopan meninggalkannya sendiri. Angin berhembus perlahan, menambah kesan efek shoujo manga manga pada scene Naruto, ia menatap pada jalan yang baru saja dilewati oleh sang penabrak dengan ekspresi yang sulit diungkapkan. Dan dengan lirih Naruto mengucap nama yang terdapat pada name tag sang penabrak tadi_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Uchiha… Sasuke…" _

_Yak! Aku sudah gila! Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta? Dengan dia? Uchiha Sasuke?! Tidak! Ini bukan cinta!_

"_HUWAAAA!"_

Naru jatuh cinta? The heck?! Tapi mungkin saja memang begitu, eits! Jangan bersenang-senang ria Naru~ Karena Cerita baru saja akan dimulai!

_TBC_

**Yosh! Akhirnya selesaii! Setelah sekian lama ide ini nemplok di kepala, akhirnya bisa keluar juga. Sekedar informasi, Fic ini terinspirasi dari mantan couple author yang ada di RP, hah kenapa jadi tidak penting begini-_- dan maaf karena terlalu pendek. Maklum baru chapter 1-**

**Yosh! Suka? Tidak suka? Jelek? Abal? Kurang panjang? **

**Review please^^ thank you for read this story**


	2. Chapter 2: My Pleasure to Meet you again

**Tittle: Yak! Ini Bukan Cinta!**

**WARNING!: SasuFEMnaru,OOC,Typo,many more**

**Pair: SasuFemNaru,Sasusaku (Diakhir)**

**Disclaimer : Masasi Kishimoto dai-sensei**

**Tidak suka? Jangan Baca!**

Ch2: My Pleasure to meet you again

Jatuh Cinta…

Jatuh Cinta…

Jatuh Cinta…

Pada Uchiha Sasuke?

Haa Naru sendiri pun merinding memikirkannya. Semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka, entah kenapa Naruto bersikap layaknya stalker yang tidak bisa terlepas dari Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan jujur saja, Naruto mengganggap ini aneh dan asing, baru pertama kali ini Naruto benar-benar merasa terobsesi pada seorang laki-laki, perlu diperhatikan PERTAMA KALI. Apalagi dia hanya pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki itu satu kali, itu pun dalam insiden yang benar-benar tidak elit, yak. Ck! Mau tidak mau Naruto harus mengakui bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu benar adanya.

Naru menghela nafas panjang dan menundukkan kepala.

"Hahhh, ini semua akibat Uchiha Sasuke…" Gumam Naruto lirih. Akhirnya ia pun menatap bangunan mewah di depannya. Sebenarnya, perlu dijelaskan bahwa bangunan di depannya ini merupakan sekolah dari sang Uchiha Bungsu, Konoha Senior High School. Kenapa Naru bisa ada di depan sekolah Sasuke? Kenapa ya? Naru juga bingung, semuanya berlalu dengan cepat…

_FlashBack_

07.50 PM

" _Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke itu bersekolah di Konoha High School " Gumam Naru lirih sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya di depan sebuah layar laptop yang tengah menyala,menampilkan sebuah halaman web yang entah apa isinya. Jari-jarinya terus saja menari-nari di atas keyboard dan dirinya asik memperhatikan layar laptop dengan intens. Beberapa saat ia terlihat mengerutkan dahinya, lalu tidak lama kemudian ia berhenti menggerakan jari-jarinya, wajahnya menampilkan raut muka puas dan senang, segera menjauhkan diri dari layar laptop. Takut-takut matanya akan minus jika terlalu lama terkena radiasi. Namikaze harus sehat dong, apalagi soal mata. KESEHATAN MATA NOMER SATU. Begitulah prinsip gadis muda ini. _

_Ia menggulingkan tubuhnya di atas kasur berwarna aqua blue milik gadis Namikaze tersebut._

_Guling guling guling guling guling guling guling, STOP!_

"_Sudah kuputuskan!" Gumamnya dan HUP! Ia segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan semangat -yang berlebihan sebenarnya-, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan membuka pintu dengan kasar BRAK! _

"_KAA-SAN,TOU-SAN,KYUU-NII"_

"_GYAA"_

"_OHOK-UHUK-OHOK"_

"_APA YANG?! APELKU!"_

_ Reaksi keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki yang err sedikit berlebihan atas kelakuan sang putri tercinta yang dengan tidak berperikepintuan. Minato yang sedang mengunyah makanan tiba-tiba tersedak, Kushina yang sedang menuangkan minum menjadi tumpah, Kyuubi yang sedang memakan apel langsung menjatuhkan apel kesayangan yang sudah di rawat berbulan-bulan, poor apel. Dan Naru pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan tanpa peduli dengan akibat yang sudah ditimbulkannya._

"_Kaa-san,Tou-san,Kyuu-nii. Naru mau pindah sekolah" Ucap Naruto serius sembari menatap sang ayah, ibu, dan kakak tercinta. Tunggu, kenapa Naru juga meminta hal itu pada Kyuu-nii? Bukankah Kyuu tidak ada hubungannya? Ada! Jika saja ia tidak meminta ijin dengan Nii-san tercinta Naru, dan langsung pindah sekolah. Yang ada Naru akan langsung digeret pulang kerumah. Malu dong Namikaze digeret-geret, apalagi sama Kyuu nii-san, nanti muka Naru mau ditaruh mana._

_Mematung,Hening. Begitulah reaksi anggota keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki tersebut. CTAK! Kyuubi lah yang bereaksi terlebih dulu._

"Tidak boleh!_" Ucapnya dengan nada mengintimidasi didalamnya. GLEK! Semua menelan ludahnya saat mendengar nada bicara sang Namikaze Kyuubi. Hah, Kyuubi memang kalau sudah menyangkut masalah adiknya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. _

_Hening Hening Hening Hening_

"_Ehem" Akhirnya Minato, selaku kepala keluarga yang baik mulai mencairkan suasana. Harus tampil keren di depan Naru-chan dan Kushi-chan dong, Begitulah prinsip Minato ckck!_

" _Ada apa Naru-chan? Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin pindah sekolah?" Tanya Minato dengan nada selembut mungkin dengan Naruto. Tidak ingin menyakiti hati sang putri tentu saja. Semua mata tertuju kepada Naruto._

_GLEK! Naruto menelan ludah, rasanya lebih berat dari yang ia duga. Dia seperti akan disindang, disatu sisi penuh dengan aura baik tapi disisi lain sudah ada Kyuubi dengan aura mengintimidasi dengan aura 'Berani pindah, kau akan menyesal'_

_Akhirnya, demi kelancaran rencananya dan kesuksesannya mengejar sang Uchiha Bungsu. Ia memberanikan diri membuka mulut. Ya! Untuk Uchiha Sasuke!_

" _Karena Naru Jatuh Cinta Kaa-san, Naru ingin pindah ke Konoha Senior High School!" Ucap Naru mantap, ia hiraukan tatapan mematikan dari Kyuubi._

_JEDER! KREK! CTAR! Seperti ada efek petir menyambar, Kaget._

_Berbagai tatapan menjuhami Naruto. Mulai dari tatapan ' Anakku sudah bukan gadis kecil lagi' lalu tatapan 'KYAAA! AKHIRNYA NARU-CHAN' lalu 'Siapa pria brengsek itu?!'_

"_Hahh" Lagi-lagi Naru hanya menghela nafas. Naru tau akan seperti ini reaksinya dan akhirnya tetap ia harus menjelaskan secara gamblang kepada tou-san, kaa-san, dan Kyuu-nii. Dan Naruto hanya berharap semua-terutama Kyuubi- akan mengerti bagaimana perasaannya. Sungguh polos Naru-chan._

"_EKHEM" Lagi-lagi Minato mengembalikan keadaan seperi semula. Langsung saja Kushina dengan tatapan berbinar-binar memegang kedua pundak Naru._

"_Naru! Kaa-san dukung 100%. Ini sudah saatnya Naru mencari cinta, aaaa~ akhirnya putriku" Ucap Kushina terharu sembari memeluk Naru-chan. Berlebihan, yak! Bahkan Kyuubi sudah memberi tatapan 'Serius Elo Kaa-san Gue' _

"_N-A-R-U-T-O" Kyuubi mulai membuka mulut, dengan perlahan dan perasaan takut ia melihat ke asal suara tersebut. Naru tidak berani menatap sang Nii-sannya yang sudah mengeluarkan aura-aura berbahaya. _

"_KAU TIDAK BOLEH PINDAH SEKOLAH" Kata Kyuubi, tegas. _

"_Ta tapi Nii-san! Ini sudah saatnya ne Nii-san membiarkan Naru…"_

"_TIDAK TETAP TIDAK NARU!"_

"_KYUUBI NAMIKAZE!" DEG! Akhirnya Minato membuka suara, semua terdiam. Hah, beginilah apabila sang kepala keluarga sudah berbicara. Minato sebenarnya adalah seorang yang Tegas dan bertanggung jawab, tetapi memang ia lebih suka santai. Jadi memang terkadang dia lebih menonjolakan sisi bodohnya dibandingkan sisi tegasnya, hah ayah yang aneh. Tapi, kalau tidak aneh bukan Namikaze namanya._

"_Kyuubi, biarkan tou-san yang membuat keputusan."_

"_Tapi, aku jug…"_

"_KYUUBI NAMIKAZE!" Ucap sang Kepala Keluarga Nmikaze dengan tegas dan terlihat ada nada kemarahan sedikit di dalamnnya. Akhirnya Kyuubi pun terdiam tidak berani menentang sang kepala keluarga. Minato menghela nafas sebentar dan akhirnya menatap Naruto lembut._

"_Naru-chan, Kenapa minta pindah sekolah?" Tanya Minato, lembut. Tentu saja terselip nada tegas di dalamnya. Meminta penjelasan pada sang putri._

"_Naru Jatuh Cinta pada salah satu Murid Konoho Senior High School tou-san." Ucap Naruto tak kalah tegas, berusaha meyakinkan sang ayah._

"_Jangan terlalu cepat membuat keputusan Naru, bisa saja ini hanya sekedar rasa kagum" Ucap Minato, mencoba mengetes keyakinan Naru. _

"_Naru ingin mencoba tou-san. Naru menawarkan perjanjian pada kaa-san dan tou-san. Tentu juga Kyuu-nii" Ucap Naruto sembari menatap setiap orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Berusaha meyakinkan bahwa kali ini ia tidak bercanda. Ia menarik nafas sebentar dan akhirnya membuka mulut._

"_Naru ingin mencoba selama 1 semester, apabila Naru tidak berhasil mendapat cinta Naru, maka Naru akan pindah lagi ke sekolah lama Naru" Ucap Naruto tanpa keraguan, menatap sang ayah. Hello! Naru sudah besar gitu loh._

_Minato terdiam, berfikir mungkin. Suasana hening, Naru menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan penuh harapan. _

"_Baiklah Naru, hanya 1 semester" Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum lembut kepada sang anak. Naruto terlonjak, senang. Dengan segera ia memeluk Kushina, Kushina pun turut senang dan akhirnya memeluk balik sang putri._

"_Tunggu! Tapi aku juga akan ikut!" Ucap Kyuubi, datar._

_SIGH, diam. _

"_Tidak boleh Kyuu, kau sudah kelas 3." Ucap Minato tegas._

"_Tidak apa, aku bisa mengejar pelajaran"_

"_Tetap tidak bisa Kyuu"_

"_Tapi! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Nar…"_

"_KYUUBI NAMIKAZE KAU TIDAK BOLEH PINDAH SEKOLAH"_

_Kyuubi terdiam mendengar penuturan sang ayah, tch. Dia sudah besar gitu, dan lagi pula dia tidak baka. Namikaze terlahir jenius, apa jadinya jika Namikaze bodoh. Yuhuu dunia akan kiamat._

_Merasa bahwa peluangnnya untuk pindah sekolah ada 0 besar. Kyuubi hanya menatap tajam sang tou-san dan berkata._

"_Baiklah, tapi aku akan menjemput Naru-chan setiap hari." Naruto yang mendengar penuturan tersebut dengan segara berubah menjadi sedih. Haaa Kyuubi memang terlalu berlebihan._

"_Baiklah kita urus surat kepindahanmu besok Naru-chan"_

"_Hyaa! Naru-chan, Kaa-san akan menunggu datangnya pacarmu"_

"_Tch! Harus kulindungi Naruto!"_

_Naruto hanya menghela nafas, tch keluarganya ini. _

End Flashback

' Hahh aku malu sendiri mengigatnya' Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

TENG TENG TENG!

"GYAAAAA! SUDAH BEL" Teriak Naruto, edan. Tidak seperti tadi, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto pun segera memasuk sekolah milik sang Uchiha Sasuke tersebut. DEG!

'Shit! Naru bego!' Dan ia pun baru meyadari bahwa tadi ia berlari dan tak menyadari bahwa sekarang ia sudah berada di dalam sekolah tersebut. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya, shit! Ini dimana? Naru tidak tau.

'MAMA, KYUU-NII, NARU TERSESAT!' Batin Naru, Lebay.

'Ha yasudahlah asal jalan saja' Ucap Naru, dan segera ia asal berjalan. Mengikuti kakinya, akhirnya ia sampai pada atap sekolah. Entah kenapa ia tertarik untuk membuka pintu tersebut. KRIEET

Ia buka pintu tersebut. Terlihat hamparan awan dan pagar pembatas yang berada setiap sisi atap. Saat ia melangkah masuk, angin sejuk menerpanya. Ia memejamkan mata. Mulai melangkah mendekati pagar pembatas, melihat pemandangan dan merasakan angin yang bertiup sepoi sepoi.

"Haaa sejuk sekali!" Ucap Naru, sedikit berteriak. Ia bentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Dan ia lalu berlari-lari disekitar atap tersebut seakan Naru terbang.

'Naru terbang mama' Batin Naruto, edan.

Disaat sedang asik-asik berlari-lari tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara menahan tawa terdengar dari balik pintu. Naru berhenti berlari, wajahnya memerah dan memandang penuh selidik pada pintu.

"Siapa itu?!" Ucap Naruto, Keras. Naru menatap kesal, ihh ada yang ngintip ngintip Naru rupanya, etikanya tidak baik sekali. Naru menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

KRIET, pintu terbuka. Naru hanya bisa melihat siluet sang pengintip. Tidak jelas karena jarak yang lumayan jauh dan sang pengitip yang sedikit menyembunyikan rupanya di belakang pintu.

Apa itu? Raven? Hitam? Putih? Chicken butt? Yak. Tunggu?! Chicken butt?! Jangan-jangan si Uchiha itu… Tidak, Naru tunggu saja sampai ia terlihat sepenuhnya.

Naruto mulai mendekat, mendekat, mendekat. Dan!

"Hn, kita bertemu lagi dobe" Akhirnya terlihat Rambut raven pantat ayam TING!, ha ternyata tidak berubah sejak dulu. Mata onxy TING!, Kulit seputih porselen TING!, Wajah angkuh dan data TING! UCHIHA SASUKE!

Naruto shock, haaaa kenapa Sasuke harus melihatnya disaat bloon seperti tadi. Yak, Harga diri Naru mau ditaruh kemana, haa Namikaze tidak boleh seperti ini. Calm Naru calm!

Sasuke pun mendekat kea rah Naru. Tidak! Jantung Naru berdetak lebih cepat, NARU JANTUNGAN USIA MUDA, TIDAK ! Sasuke semakin mendekat, akhirnya ia hanya beberapa centi dari Naru, ia mainkan rambut panjang Naru yang tadi sedikit berantakan tertiup angin. Naruto terpaku pada mata sang Uchiha Bungsu, seakan menyedot Naru masuk. Masih terpaku dengan mata Sasuke, Sasuke mendekatkannya dan membisikan kata-kata singkat yang sangat berarti.

"My Pleasure to meet you again"

Naruto shock, haa memang ternyata Naru menyukai orang ini. Kaa-san, Tou-san, Kyuu-nii, ternyata Naru memang suka dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Tolong dan dukung Naru ya Kaa-san!

**TBC**

**YOSH! AKHIRNYA BISA UPDATE JUGA! Gomen reader, Lappie author rusak jadi harus di service, dan juga author ada kemah 4 hari. Jadi gak sempet update, apalagi tugas-tugas yang numpuk. Huwaa sempat membuat semangat Author mengupdate fic ini makin turun. Tapi atas desakan dari teman-teman akhirna fic ini jadi! HUWOOOO**

**Yosh! Lanjutan Balasan Review:**

**Uzumaki Scout 36**** : Ne sudah saya perbaiki, yosh! Arigatou author-sanXD Ini sudah update, semoga memuaskanXD**

**Dwidobechan: Sudah update, dan sudah saya panjangkan. Semoga memuaskanXD**

**Dei chan-tik : Sudah Update, semoga memuaskanXD**

**Naruchann: Terimakasih neXD yosh ini sudah update**

**NuriOfficial: Terimakasih, sudah panjang dan sudah update;)**

**SilentPark Vindyra****: ****Apa benar lucu? Wah yokatta^^ yosh ini sudah updateXD **

**Terimakasih pada silent reader dan para reviwers^^ **

**Thank you for read! Reviwe or not?**


End file.
